Longmen Express
Details *'Title:' 龙门镖局 / Long Men Biao Ju *'English title:' Longmen Express *'Genre:' Wuxia, comedy *'Episodes:' 40 *'Broadcast network:' Anhui TV *'Broadcast period:' 2013-Jul-30 to 2013-Aug-13 *'Air time:' 19:30 *'Related show:' My Own Swordsman Synopsis The series follows a group of workers at a delivery/security guard agency, where the workday consists of ego clashes, inappropriate behavior and action-packed comedy. User/Viewer Ratings Cast *Guo Jing Fei as Lu San Jin *Anita Yuen as Sheng Qiu Yue *Li Qian as Lu Qing Cheng *Zhang Rui Han (张瑞涵) as Bai Jing Qi *Qian Fang (钱芳) as Qiu Ying Luo *Liu Guan Lin (刘冠麟) as Cai Ba Dou *Yang Hao Yu (杨皓宇) as Gong Shu *Fu Jia Yuan (傅家缘) as Hu Hu ;Others *Lei Jia Yin (雷佳音) as Gong Xiang Zhao (eps 1,28) *Li Chuan Ying (李传缨) as Nian Gong Quan (eps 1-2,14,27,36,39) *Yin Zheng as Shan Ji (eps 1,2,9,16,20,21) *Chen De Ming (陈德铭) as Hao Nan (eps 1,2,9,20) *Su Dong (苏东) as Da Fei (eps 1,2,9,20) *Tong Da Wei as Tong Biao Tou (eps 1,9) *Ma Tian Yu as Gong Xin Dong (eps 1-4) *Tang Jing Mei (汤晶媚) as Man Man (eps 3,6,8,28,29) *Andrew Lien as Sikong Zui Xin (ep 5) *Wen Qing (文清) as Wen Ying (ep 7) *Sha Yi as Bai Zhan Tang (eps 9, 37) *Jill Hsu as Rong Rong (eps 10, 17) *Chen Xiao as Miao Xing Ren (eps 10-11) *Yin Xiao Tian as Lu Sen (ep 12) *Mo Xiao Qi as Empress Dowager (eps 13, 31) *Huang Ling (黄龄) as Chang Yue (eps 13-14) *Xiao Yang (肖央) as Jiao Guo Qiang (ep 15) *Huang Xiao Ming as Huang Yi Ping (ep 18) *Yun Chau as Fang Gu (eps 19-20) *Lu Yi as Cheng Ming Zhang (ep 20) *Chen He as Yin Ji Gao (ep 21) *Ke Lan (柯蓝) as Huang Shu Yi (eps 21-22) *Gan Lu (甘露) as Gong Lu (ep 22) *Lian Shu Mei as Xiao Mei (ep 22) *Li Jia Hang as Jia Gan (ep 23) *Yao Chen as Lv Qing Ning (ep 23) *Zhang Xin Yu as Yang Si Wei (ep 24) *Zhai Xu Fei (翟煦飞) as Ling'er (eps 24,26,28) *Ning Cai Sheng (宁财神) as Chang An Yu Bai Mei (ep 25) *Du Chun as Zhang Wen Bo (ep 25) *Li Chen as Jing Yi Dao (ep 25) *Jiao Jun Yan as Gonggamaqiduoguliamei (ep 27) *Wang Xue Bing as Cai Er Dou (ep 29) *Yu En Tai as Lv Qing Hou (eps 29-30) *Huo Si Yan as Xiao Cui (ep 31) *Yan Kuan as Shangguan Jing Yu (ep 32) *Yuan Hong as Song Shu Huai (ep 33) *Bao Jian Feng as Deng Ting Fang (ep 35) *Xiong Nai Jin as Wen Ya (ep 36) *Fu Xin Bo as Guo Qian Fan (ep 37) *Anson Hu (胡彦斌) as Cook (ep 38) *Ma Qiu Zi (馬秋子) as Hu Ji Hua (ep 38) *Ma Su as Qiu Luo (eps 38-39) *Zhang Zi Feng as Little Xue Rong (eps 38-39) *Yao Lu (姚橹) as Nan Gong Can Hong Production Credits *'Director:' Ning Cai Sheng 宁财神, Wang Yong 王勇, Wu Wen Guang 武文光 *'Screenwriter:' Ning Cai Sheng 宁财神 External Links *Chinese Wikipedia *Baike Baidu Category:CDrama Category:CDrama2013 Category:Wuxia Category:Comedy